


Graham watching Call the Midwife

by jodie_shitposts (mysteryof_love)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Other, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryof_love/pseuds/jodie_shitposts
Summary: A story about Graham at home one day





	Graham watching Call the Midwife

The kettle finishes boiling, happily.

Graham has his tea now, cool. Time to watch

Call the Midwife, on dvd.

Graham sits down he is wearing a t shirt and trousers. The sun is hot outside so Graham has cracked the window open a bit to let some air into the room.

Graham finishes watching the first episode.

"That was quite good," says Graham. "I think I will watch another one"

Graham watches another and then puts the dvds away for now, the end.


End file.
